


爱在新年

by Colcolcol



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Costume Parties & Masquerades, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colcolcol/pseuds/Colcolcol
Summary: 纽特收到了一封信，刚刚复职的格雷夫斯部长邀请他来参加新年派对，算是对他上次在纽约所做的一切的答谢。因为可以藏在面具后面，纽特决定还是去参加了，在派对上他找到了做梦都不敢想的东西。





	爱在新年

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [New Year in love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438968) by [Arwen88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88). 



> 译者：祝大家新年快乐！新的一年Gramander继续扬帆起航！

>  

被邀请去参加MACUSA的新年派对，对纽特来说太奇怪了，因为上次来纽约之后他们坚持要求他乘坐最早的一班船离开。并不是说他是个黑巫师或者什么类似的坏蛋，他只是一个魔法生物学家，努力让自己存活也帮助别人——也许还顺手解救了好多生物。他甚至帮助他们摆平了格林德沃，所以他离开的时候，他们要把他扔出纽约就有点说不过去了。尽管如此，但也没什么，他本来大部分时间也不在纽约住，他一直周游世界，用出书的钱去新的地方探险，研究更多生物，把它们从偷猎手里解救出来，确保它们可以在自然栖息地存活。当收到带着MACUSA蜡封的信的时候，他正在中国。有那么一瞬间，他怀疑自己是不是干了什么，在千里之外激怒了MACUSA，但信只是几行简单的消息——来自被找到后官复原职的帕西瓦尔﹒格雷夫斯。蒂娜告诉了他部长获救的消息，他在医院呆了数周，脾气暴躁不可接近。老实说，纽特非常能理解他。不久，部长就询问傲罗们是如何找到他的，他们是如何过了那么长时间才发现不是他的。当他得知揭穿格林德沃完全是一个不曾谋面的英国巫师的功劳，而且这位巫师很快就被驱逐出了纽约……嗯，蒂娜说部长的怒气震得窗户哐哐直响。

 

部长给他的信中说很感激纽特在纽约所做的一切，如果纽特不愿意再次踏上这个对他不公的国家的土地，他可以理解，但是如果他还愿意，禁令已经取消了。帕西瓦尔写到他希望纽特能参加一年一度的舞会，至少给一次见一见救命恩人的机会，也弥补一下上次纽特遭到的不公待遇。

 

在准备离开中国的时候，纽特思索了一会儿该如何回复部长。他很高兴部长已经恢复了，并且给他一个机会，可以回去看看他的朋友们，但是派对通常意味着会有很多人用奇怪的眼神看他或者干脆无视他——他从来不知道哪一种情况更糟糕。第无数次从兜里掏出信纸，他又读了一遍，读到结尾处决定还是要谢谢部长但不会去舞会了，忽然他注意到舞会声明里写着的几个词：这会是一场化装舞会。

“嗯，这就不同了。”他轻声说。

 

带着面具意味着纽特长这么大终于可以融入一次了，而且他决心要玩的开心一点。他想到的唯一的问题就是，所有人都用魔法遮住面孔，也就没办法在人群中找到他的朋友们了。就这一次，人们接近他，邀请他跳舞或者一起喝点什么。他刚刚婉拒了第三杯酒，听到背后响起一个隐隐约约很熟悉的声音，询问下一支舞他是否有舞伴。他上次来的时候可能见过这个人，但因为大家都用魔法化了妆，无法认出他。纽特转过身回应，很好奇这个熟悉的声音会是谁。但当他们的眼神透过面具相遇，他们都屏住了呼吸，就好似整个世界炸裂出他们从没见过的绚烂缤纷的颜色。他们站在那里，迷失在彼此的眼中，说不出话，直到纽特注意那人的手悄然抚上他的腰间，另一只手牵起了他的。被他的灵魂伴侣圈在怀里，纽特轻轻地叹气，让另一个男人慢慢地领他走向舞池。

 

“你绝对想不到我找了你多久。”男人说，声音低沉，眼睛一刻也没离开纽特。

 

“我也是……”纽特轻声承认。“我从没想过会在这里找到你。”“为什么？”男人好奇地问，即使面具整个遮住了他的脸，纽特知道他正笑着。

 

“我之前从没有参加过这种派对。今晚受邀参加……挺意外的，我猜。而且我住的离这里很远。不是，我是说——我不是这儿的人，但最近我也不常在家，我的工作使得我一直四处旅行，所以我以为会在英国遇到你。但是现在想想，这没什么道理，因为今年我在家的时间最长也就三个星期。”他解释，想都没想就说着，直到突然意识到自己说了很长时间，他的灵魂伴侣因为他得有多无聊啊。

 

这个男人没有笑话他也没有哈哈大笑，只是用拇指温柔地轻抚他的手，继续领着他慢慢地舞动着。

 

“那么我猜这就是幸运女神在用我此生遇到的最好的事情来弥补这糟糕的一年。”

 

纽特感觉自己的脸颊烧了起来，低下了头，有点尴尬，但与此同时，无可救药地被这个男人的举止迷倒了。

 

“我希望这一年没有那么糟糕。”

 

“我不想讨论这个，现在还不想。晚些时候吧，也许？我会告诉你所有你想知道的关于我的事情，但是今晚我想了解你的一切，同时让你也了解我的所有，意外事件除外。我只愿意想美好的事情。”男人把他拉进了一些，纽特感受到了优雅的红色和金色点缀着的巫师袍底下壮硕的胸膛。

 

“我是一个……”他尝试说，然而，四周的魔法阻止人们说出自己的职业。“嗯……我爱动物？魔法生物。但也是普通的动物……”他的灵魂伴侣惊讶了一下，领悟在眼中一闪而过，一瞬间纽特就明白他知道自己是谁了。尽管他的书很畅销，但不可能有很多巫师都爱魔法生物。

 

“我猜……你现在知道我是谁了？”他问，希望这不要毁掉他俩之间的感受，即使想一下他也知道，如果他俩开始约会的话，男人会知晓他的名字的。

 

“我觉得我知道了。”男人在面具后面笑了。“而且我猜我也应该告诉你我是谁。不过实际上，我更愿意你在不知道我的身份或者这糟糕的一年发生的事情的情况下了解我。”

 

“那我不会问的。”纽特摇头，一边笑着一边让男人领着他在舞池里旋转。他温柔地笑着回到男人的臂弯。“我希望这意味着你没有——我该怎么说呢——因为我的身份扫兴？”

 

“完全没有。”这几个字轻松地从他的唇见滑落，一时间，纽特需要提醒自己，如果他们之前就相遇的话，他在几个月之前就会看到那些五彩缤纷的颜色了。所以似乎他的灵魂伴侣知道他，但与此同时，他从未有机会见面，甚至没说过一句话。他不确定在深入交往之后他还能不能被保释。

 

“你想问我点什么吗？”陌生人提示道。

 

“当然。你是这儿的人吗？”他好奇地问，希望在不能知道身份信息的情况下，魔法可以让他们多谈谈自己。

 

“是的。生在纽约长在纽约。上次你来的时候有参观这座城市吗？”

 

“算不上吧。我的一个朋友带我去了中央公园，但当时已经很晚了。上次我试图散散步但最后惹了祸。”他不得不承认。

 

“那我会带你游览一下。如果你乐意的话我无比高兴能带你逛一逛。也许请你吃晚饭？”他的邀请随着渐入尾声的音乐慢慢停下，等着下一支曲子响起，没有给纽特和别人跳舞的机会。

 

不是说纽特有离开他的意图，至少不是现在，因为分开之后很可能就再也找不到彼此了。他在面具下脸红了，很高兴他的灵魂伴侣并不认为在一起是天经地义的事情，而是真的在约他出去。

 

“我非常愿意。”他点点头，歌曲的第一个音符在室内萦绕。

 

“我等不及了。我的工作通常很忙，但是我攒下了很多假期，想不出比花时间和我的灵魂伴侣在一起更好的请假理由了。”男人的声音轻柔低沉，纽特轻轻叹息着试图靠得更近。

 

陌生人把手放到他的后背，轻摇着拉近了彼此，纽特再次叹息，即使距离一个几乎不认识的人这么近，纽特还是感到很幸福也奇怪地很舒服。

 

“我也等不及了。”他小声说。

 

“你会带我看看你的神奇动物吗？”

 

“会的。”听到他对神奇动物有兴趣，纽特笑了。“你有什么喜爱的事情吗？”

 

他似乎犹豫了一下，几秒之后慢慢地摇头：“我想我确实爱我的工作。我的一生都想投身工作，认为这会给我带来幸福，照顾、保护别人使我快乐，但是最近我发现在工作之外我没能拥有真正的友谊或者培养一些爱好，这让我——恐怕这让我感到空虚。”“我很抱歉。我知道没有真正的朋友是什么感受。我有动物的陪伴但人类太复杂了。在来这里，遇到——”他感受到魔法再一次阻碍他要说的话，叹了一口气。“一些人……除他们之外，恐怕我没有太多亲近的人。”

 

“事情总会变的。”男人思索着，看着他的眼睛。

 

“即使是你。”纽特保持着对视回答说。“我愿意保持联系。”

 

“我也愿意……我是认真的，我想知道你的一切。我不知道能不能找到你，但很久以前我就向自己保证，如果我们相遇，我将为彼此付出一切。”

 

“我也会做我该做的，和你一样。”他承认，等不及想看看他的灵魂伴侣的样子，想知道他的名字了，他已经无可救药地被迷住了。

 

他们跳了几个小时的舞，谈论着自己，除了魔法禁止的部分，诉说着所有想到的事情。纽特有点害怕自己沦陷得太快，但毕竟他是他的灵魂伴侣啊，而且这个男人似乎想要开始一段真正的感情，所以纽特想这没什么问题。时间来到今年的最后两分钟，音乐停了下来，所有人都看向舞台，主席女士发表了一段简短的讲话，准备开始倒计时了。一只胳膊环住他的后背，纽特脸红了，他的灵魂伴侣紧紧地搂着他，一起听主席讲话。

 

“倒计时之后你想去外面看麻鸡放烟花吗？”男人用低沉的声音问，太近了，纽特感到浑身颤抖了一下，他点头，既然他们能看到颜色了，观看烟火会很棒。

 

他们迫不及待地等着倒计时结束，纽特思索着要不要摘下面具。他不想引起太多的关注，这会让他变回原来不自在的状态的，而且他的灵魂伴侣和他一样不愿意露出面容。唯一的问题是，他非常想亲吻他，至少亲吻脸颊，但是带着面具是不可能的。最后五秒倒计时，人们的欢呼声让纽特回到现实世界，搂着他的手臂变紧了，男人正看着他。

 

“新年快乐。”

 

“新年快乐……”纽特笑着，让男人领着他来到外面的阳台，观看夜空中烟花绽放，色彩闪耀，是之前无法想象的炫彩斑斓。“这太美了……”他轻声说，声音几乎被室内的欢呼声淹没。

 

他的灵魂伴侣还是听到了，转过来，手覆盖上纽特的：“确实很美，我必须谢谢你能来到这里，不然我将永远无法遇见你，也不可能看到这一切。”

 

“你应该谢的是部长，是他邀请的我。”纽特小小地开着玩笑，面前的男人犹豫了一下，慢慢摘下面具。

 

第一眼看到灵魂伴侣的面容，纽特睁大了眼睛，匆忙也摘下面具。

 

帕西瓦尔看到纽特，笑了，虽然他已经知道面具后面是谁了。

 

“很高兴见到你，我是帕西瓦尔。”他终于介绍了自己。

 

部长抬起他的手，轻轻亲吻了一下他的指节，纽特抑制不住地嘴角上扬。

 

“很高兴见到你，我是纽特。”

 

帕西瓦尔笑着，搂紧了他。继续观看烟花的时候，他的拇指轻抚着纽特的手，沉醉在对他们在一起的未来的甜蜜希望中。


End file.
